


Saiyuki (genderswitch) AU: Tradition

by bunnyfication



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original promt was: <i>Girl!Hakkai dominates girl!Gojyo.</i> <a href="http://darknightrain.livejournal.com/280796.html?thread=4576220#t4576220">here</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Saiyuki (genderswitch) AU: Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Original promt was: _Girl!Hakkai dominates girl!Gojyo._ [here](http://darknightrain.livejournal.com/280796.html?thread=4576220#t4576220)

O.P 1st Jul, 2009

Artist/Author: Un...me =_=;  
Fandom, Characters: Saiyuki (genderswitch!AU), Hakkai/Gojyo  
Warnings: spanking, sex...sliiight dubcon? ~~it's unintentional, really, and Hakkai is VERY sorry about it~~ Not necessarily in that order, ahem.  
Also, cursing, because it's narrated by Gojyo.

Notes: Original promt was: _Girl!Hakkai dominates girl!Gojyo._ [here](http://darknightrain.livejournal.com/280796.html?thread=4576220#t4576220)  
Still, the fact they're something like ~~naughty~~ schoolgirls on top of it all was purely from my pervy imagination getting stuck on the "girl" moniker. *ashamed of self*

Oh, and I hope I got all the wrong personal pronouns away this time...pesky things. ~~Tried to read it through but...angry Hakkai is distracting, hrr >3>; ~~

  
***

**Tradition**

The other girl stalked towards her, and Gojyo, who hasn't been afraid of much in years...she backed away. Just a few steps, but she did.

"My hairbrush."

It was a sort of initiation ritual, a school tradition. They'd take something, something small but important, see how the newcomer reacted.  
Gojyo had hesitated a bit when he'd noticed the carved initials in the silver hairbrush, because they looked...personal. But then he'd figured if the new girl really wanted it back she'd find the means to do so, she'd seemed smart enough.

Well, it looked like she had.

"What hairbrush?" Gojyo replied brashly.

"Give it back, please." Hakkai's voice had gone all sweet and quiet, and yet...something in it almost made Gojyo want to get the damn brush, just so Hakkai would go away.  
Her pride didn't let her, thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The thing was, Cho Hakkai looked like a sweet girl, a regular teacher's pet. Always polite and smiling. Well, she wasn't right then, but she still looked calm, and she wasn't screaming or anything.  
Which all meant that when she ran forward, _pounced_ like a damn cat and pinned Gojyo to the bed (well, she was lucky it was that and not the floor, at least) Gojyo wasn't expecting it at all.

"What the hell! Let me go!" Gojyo yelled, struggling. Hakkai didn't look that strong, but she couldn't get her off her, and then she got a hold on Gojyo's hair and pulled.  
"Fuck, OW!"  
Hakkai pressed her face so close Gojyo could feel her breath on her own cheek.

"Tell me where the brush is, so don't have to pull your hair out by the roots."  
"You wouldn't really..."  
"Wouldn't I?"

Hakkai's eyes were very green this close, and blazing with anger.  
Her normally pristine hair and clothes were mussed, and she was breathing hard.  
Gojyo felt a tug low in her stomach, and her face was suddenly hot. She could only hope it wasn't showing.

"You can't sit on me forever." Gojyo said stubbornly, and then suddenly she was turned around, her wrist pulled above her head and tied to the headboard.  
And then...then there were hands pushing her skirt up and yanking her panties down.  
"What the fuck are you--!"  
"No, but I could leave you here, to be found like this. I wonder who it would be..."

Gojyo took a deep breath, and pushed her face into the pillow to smother the hysterical laughter that welled up in her.  
"Fine, you win, that goddamn brush is in lowest shelf of the dresser."

There were sounds of Hakkai opening the dresser and digging around until she apparently found what she was looking for. Then footsteps, and the bed dipped as someone sat on it. Gojyo looked to the side, and Hakkai's head was down, her thumb caressing the handle of the hairbrush. She plucked a long red hair from the bristles, and let it flutter away.  
Hakkai had long, graceful fingers, Gojyo noted.

"I thought we...that we might become friends." Hakkai's voice was low.  
Gojyo shifted uneasily and looked away.  
"Yeah, I didn't mean anything personal by taking...that. I was told to." She glanced back. Hakkai's eyes had gone cold.  
"So you take orders from _those_ girls, do you?"  
"No!" She didn't, except...well, sometimes it was easier to.

"My brother gave me that hairbrush. Do you understand?"  
Oh, _damn_.

"I do want to. Be your friend, I mean, if you still..." Gojyo felt weak, saying it, but she had to, she couldn't stand the betrayed look in Hakkai's eyes anymore.

For a moment Hakkai looked tired and uncertain, and then the anger welled up again, before her face went suddenly shuttered.  
It was a pretty incredible process, from an objective standpoint. Not that Gojyo was feeling very objective, with her panties around her knees and everything.

"First, thought, I have to make sure you never even _think_ about stealing from me again." Hakkai said, in a level voice.  
Oh gods.

*

Gojyo wasn't even that surprised when the first blow landed on her backside.  
Just proved Hakkai was old fashioned, thought some part of her that appreciated the irony.  
After a while, thought, her sense of irony wasn't the only part appreciating the heated sensation the repeated blows were coalescing into.  
Dammit, Hakkai had to notice soon, with Gojyo so damn...one more hit, and she had to smother a moan into the pillow, her hips moving involuntarily to meet the blow.

The hairbrush clattered to the floor, and there was a sharp indrawn breath.  
Yeah, now Hakkai was on the same page allright.  
"Are you..."  
Gojyo closed her eyes and drew her trembling legs together, feeling the wetness between them.  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
Hakkai sounded horrified, and her hands fluttered over Gojyo's hips, pulling Gojyo's skirt down, for all the good it did at this point.

"Could...could you untie my hands now?"  
"...Yes. Yes, of course."  
Her hands were released, and Gojyo didn't really want to open her eyes, but Hakkai had sounded so distressed.  
She looked as well, guilty and like she was about to cry soon, so Gojyo just had to pull her into a hug.  
"It's okay."  
Hakkai was stiff as a board, and then melted, just a bit.  
"How can you say that? I..."  
"Shut up, I've been through worse."  
Hakkai's head fell onto Gojyo shoulder at that, and she sniffled.  
"That's a stupid excuse."  
"Well, I don't care. We'll just forget it ever happened, okay?"

Hakkai drew herself back, rubbing briskly at her face and not looking Gojyo in the eyes.  
"Yes, right, won't ever happen again...are you sure you're allright?"  
Gojyo shifted uneasily, feeling impatient.  
"Yes, I am allright, and I will be even better if you leave me alone to finish..." She almost bit her tongue to stop the words, but too late, because Hakkai was suddenly very red, and her eyes...her eyes were looking Gojyo over, and had gone dark.  
Gojyo shifted forward, just a bit. She knew her shirt buttons had opened at some point, so she leaned forward, and...oh yes, Hakkai's eyes went there, just before she looked up again.  
And she looked hungry now.

Gojyo smiled.  
"We can forget about it." She said in a low, soft voice. "Or we can continue right from where we were."

Later, when Hakkai's fingers were simultaniously pressing hard on her clit and scissoring deep inside her, and Gojyo found herself promising never to take orders from anyone ever again (as contradictory as that was) she sent an absent thanks to Hakkai's brother, where ever he was, for giving her that damn brush in the first place.

*  


  
You see, after writing such a shoujo-ai cliche setting as a girl's school, I got stuck on the idea I should draw the characters in approriate style as well.

That's also the reason this took as long as it did. >_>; Drawing in a certain style is...difficult. In the end I basically copied a certain pose from an image I deemed approriate.

Too bad I totally messed up the coloring (and girl!Gojyo in general) =_=; *pokes*  
[](http://s143.photobucket.com/albums/r148/stalkerbunny/?action=view&current=lalal-1.jpg)

An earlier attempt that was...in another style.  
[](http://s143.photobucket.com/albums/r148/stalkerbunny/?action=view&current=ScannedImage-4-3.jpg)  
hrrrn booooring~ I'D


End file.
